RGB021: Long Live the Nidoking!
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis Red goes through the Safari Zone to capture new Pokémon. However, his mistake caused him to be tracked by Nidoking across the Safari Zone. Without his Pokémon, Red needs to find a way out before more danger comes to him. Chapter Plot Red came to Fushia City and entered the Safari Zone. He gives his Poké Balls and sees a bunch of robo-Pidgey will keep him alert. Red starts his adventure, immediately seeing a Parasect and a Dragonair. Red notices a pair of Nidoking, who battle to gain Nidoqueen's respect. Red feels unsafe, even in this small raft. Some men at the control base wonder if it is safe for Red to be there, but are convinced the robo-Pidgey should keep him safe. Red thinks it will be a nice addition to have a Nidoking and throws a Poké Ball he snatched into the zone. He throws the ball, but misses and captures a Nidoqueen instead. This makes the Nidoking furious, as they attack Red and crush the raft. Later, Red finds himself at a coast and the robo-Pidgey scolds him for breaking the rules. It tells Red they need to walk to the exit, but Red thinks they should wait for men to rescue them. The robo-Pidgey warns Red that the Nidoking will come after him, since he captured their Nidoqueen. The robo-Pidgey advises Red to use the Safari Ball to capture Pokémon. Red reports he captured a Nidoqueen with a regular Poké Ball, but is very upset to hear that was dumb luck. As Red goes, a Nidoking ambushes him. Red throws the Safari Ball, but Nidoking deflects it. Red asks the robo-Pidgey what must be done, but robo-Pidgey responds it is not its problem. Red runs away from Nidoking, whose acidic claws crush anything. Red notices a rock and throws it on the top of Nidoking's head. However, Nidoking is more furious and tracks down Red. At the control room, the men report Pika and Saur their master is doing fine, as he has one of the robo-Pidgey. Nevertheless, Pika and Saur are concerned. Red runs away from Nidoking, who manages to hurt Red's leg by using the horn. The robo-Pidgey gets crushed, so Red tries to distract Nidoking. He goes to a dead end, so throws a piece of rubble into Nidoking's eye, allowing Red to pass through. Red comes to the robo-Pidgey, who orders him to go away. Red carries the robo-Pidgey, who warns Red he has injured himself and made himself an enemy of Nidoking. Red thanks the robo-Pidgey, who responds he should care of himself, as robo-Pidgey are programmed to lead trainers to the exit. The robo-Pidgey warns Red the Safari Zone is much more dangerous ahead and need to speed up, as plain luck will not serve them anymore. Red asks what about plan luck, then gets taken by a Victreebel. The robo-Pidgey tells he will be devoured if Victreebel swallows him. Red finds himself in a tough position and yells for help. Debuts Pokémon *Nidoking *Nidoqueen (Red's) *Parasect *Dragonair *Victreebel *Exeggcute Item *Safari Ball *Wrap Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters